comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: DC TV Universe bio William Tockman (Clock King)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW ARROW CW FLASH William Tockman, also known as the Clock King, is a bank robber and former employee of Kord Industries. He suffered from MacGregor's Syndrome, a terminal illness, but instead of using the money he stole to ameliorate his own condition, spent it to help his sister who had cystic fibrosis. TV BIO: ARROW Season 2 Ep Time of Death: William Tockman hired two people to steal the Skeleton Key from Kord Enterprises. Tockman's henchmen killed a guard leaving Tockman to figure out another way for his henchmen to escape. When Tockman's henchmen gave him the key, Tockman killed the one who shot the guard. Tockman hired two more henchmen to do a bank heist but were challenged by The Arrow and The Canary. Felicity locates a nearby signal, but this allows the villain to hack into her network. To distract the Arrow, he hacks into the nearby train system and creates a potential collision with a bus. The Arrow goes to stop the accident while the Canary follows the men who robbed the bank. The villain gets away but she is able to wound him. After the battle, Arrow and Canary found Tockman's base but he was not there. Tockman set up a trap using there own comms to take out the Arrowcave. Oliver places a large amount of money at a bank to lure William. Felicity calls Oliver and says she's waiting with it at the bank's computer. The Arrow, the Canary, and Diggle rush to help her. Two men come in the front and the Arrow goes to stop them. William then shows up on the system. He's messing with the gas mains in an attempt to cause an explosion. Diggle goes down to turn off the valve. The Arrow takes care of the two henchmen, while Felicity is able to outsmart William and find a way to track him inside the bank. He shoots her in the shoulder, but ultimately she takes him down by blowing up his cell phone in his pocket, stunning him, and in the process, saving the Canary's life. TV BIO: FLASH Season 1 Ep Power Outage: Tockman was ordered to be transferred into Central City's Iron Heights. While in Central City's P.D. Tockman complimented Barry on his watch. During the city wide blackout caused be Farooq (Blackout) Tockman took the police station hostage by killing two officers because nobody would let him talk to his sister before she died. Detective West and Iris were among the hostages. Tockman demanded a helicopter as a getaway vehicle. Eddie Thawne tried to stop Tockman, but missed and was shot in the sholder by Tockman instead. The helicopter arrived and Tockman grabbed Iris as his hostage. Iris pleaded with Tockman to at least say goodbye to him since he was bleeding to death on the P.D. floor. Iris took Eddie's gun, however, and when they reached the roof, Iris shot Tockman in the leg. Tockman was taken into custody again and once again passed Barry when he was coming out of the police station. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:CW Flash Category:Arrow Category:William Tockman - Clock King Category:Kord Industries Category:Iron Heights Penitentiary